What Happened After
by Rielle P
Summary: Class Reunion!fic/ A lot can happen in ten years after all, and really after all the time they spent bullying him, how can they not even recognize him?


A/N: I know its been over done lately but I just cant resist… the temptation of writing this is killing me… my muses are screaming kufufufufufu~ I hope you guys enjoy I don't know if it'll seem similar to the other stories like this but meh, I try to put in my own little twists in it! So my dear beloved readers I ask for your attention in reading this silly little fic of mine~ Do enjoy!

Warnings: shounene-ai pairings I guess fufu no like? dont read haha, a bit of ooc-ness and just a hint of crack

Beta status: none

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR sadly, but I never stopped dreaming that I do

-)+(-

**What Happened After…**

-)+(-

** Year 200X- Class 2-A Namimori-Chuu, Namimori Japan**

It was a glorious day. The sky was bright with barely a cloud in sight, the air was warm and refreshing while birds hovered, gliding every which way enjoying the pleasant weather. The school year was coming to a close now, and the students of class 2-A were both excited and anxious of the impending end of the school year. It was, after all, the last year they would have for relaxation and dallying for surely after summer break they wouldn't have time for anything else whilst studying for high school entrance exams and getting good grades to assure their careers in life.

While students were laughing and reminiscing on the events that happened in the past year, their home room teacher smiled proudly at the front of the classroom, while some were a disappointment in their grades and temperament he knew in his heart that the majority of them will succeed well in life. Nezu, Dohachiro coughed loudly into his hand in an attempt to gather to gather attention, seeing no reaction after a few tries a light twitch developed above his brow and with a tight furrow in his temple he lifted his ruler and slammed it hard against his wooden desk, successfully gaining the babbling students interest as the loud snap echoed across the room.

"Now that the year is coming to an end I would like to congratulate all of you" He paused eyeing every single students behind his glasses "Though **some** could have done better and **some** barely scraped their pass" at those words he eyed three specific students, one was the silver haired Italian transfer who merely scowled in his direction, the next was a tall and cheery dark haired boy who laughed it off with a scratch behind his head and the last was a shaggy haired brunet who yelped beneath his hands as he received the baleful stare. "it is with pleasure that I pass you on to the next level of your higher education" he received minimal amount of polite applause as he paused "and hopefully next year some of you will improve for the better and become part of the elites" Finishing his speech Nezu-sensei bowed his towards his students slightly before clapping. Soon enough he was joined by the children (some even cheering aloud) each of them happy to be moving on.

"I wish you all the best of luck my students and in the future, when each of you have established your place in society, why don't we all meet again and see what happens after"

-(+)-

**Ten Years Later, Year 201X – Vongola HQ Sicily, Italy**

The rain was gently pattering against glass panes, creating a soothing rhythm to the ears of any listener. Behind a large mahogany desk laden with papers of all forms and a laptop, a petite figure sat twirling a beautiful black fountain pen between pale tapered fingers. A gentle hum was emanated from his lips as he read through a report with a partly bored gaze before signing the document putting it carefully to the side and picking up another. Just as he was about to begin reading the text a knock was resounded around the quiet office. Straightening from his slightly slumped position he placed down the official looking document asking for more funds ungainly on the table and spoke.

"Come in"

Quickly the door was opened and a tall man entered, the visitor sported a light tan and a very interesting pompadour hairstyle. After closing the door behind him Kusakabe, Tetsuya bowed politely towards the younger man before straightening.

"Buona sera, Vongola"

"buona sera anche a voi Kusakabe-san" The young man greeted back with a warm smile "Did Hibari-san send you?"

Nodding his head Kusakabe returned the smile as he ventured further into the room until he reached the young Vongola Boss' desk "Aa, Kyo-san asked me to drop off those files you asked for last time you visited the Foundation HQ in Namimori" Placing a purple colored folder on the table, carefully avoiding one the more precautious piles of paper work that littered the surface "he trusts that you make good use of the information Sawada-san" Pausing again as he watched the young boss nod and begin to peruse the document he reached into his suit jacket and procured a simple white envelope with gold borders. Placing the letter unto the desk as well Kusakabe smiled lightly as he watched the boss place down the file in exchange for the letter "I ran into Sasagawa, Ryohei's little sister while I was in Namimori as well, when she found out that I was heading your way she asked me to deliver this to you"

Looking up to stare apologetically at Hibari's assistant the young Vongola boss' lips pulled into a small frown "I'm sorry to bother you about all this Kusakabe-san. I hope it wasn't much trouble"

"Not at all" shaking his head Kusakabe smiled once more before speaking "Well then I shall be taking my leave now Vongola"

"Won't you stay the night? At least wait out the rain" The younger man asked with concern

"I'll have to decline your hospitality but Kyo-san expects me as early as possible" Bowing politely once more Kusakabe stood waiting for the others dismissal

"well I guess it cant be helped, it is Hibari-san after all and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble" Smiling once more he turned ember eyes towards the taller man an amused glint dancing in his eyes "Give Hibari-san my thanks Kusakabe-san and have a safe trip back"

"Will do, good night Sawada-san" Bowing once more Kusakabe turned and exited the room.

Waiting until the sound of footsteps was out of his earshot, ember eyes turned their gaze on the letter that was handed to him. At the center of the white envelope, written in a simple silver inked cursive writing were the words _"Namimori-chuu Class 2-B Decade Reunion"_. Blinking at the message for a few seconds he quickly turned over the letter while grabbing the golden letter opener from a glass container on his desk. Acquiring the tool he carefully pried open the seal (a habit ingrained into his brain by Reborn's Spartan lessons on etiquette) and pulled out the small card inside.

As he read through the simple invitation a smile quickly bloomed unto his lips as he kept himself from laughing giddily. He had to inform Takeshi and Hayato of course, it had been a while since they've visited their home town and while Hayato might complain he knew deep inside that the silverette would be glad to return as well.

"A reunion eh?" smiling to himself Sawada, Tsunayoshi leaned back against his chair and sniggered "I can't wait"

-(+)-

** Year 201X – Namimori-chuu, Namimori Japan **

It was a wondrous Sunday morning, birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the wind was cool. The usually empty halls of Namimori Chuu were filled with a light hum of cheerful chatter and laughter. Hallways that were usually filled with similarly uniformed adolescence were now filled with adults, all in their prime, dressed in classy suits or stylish semi-formal clothing. A few were huddled together hooting with cheer as they reminisce on their past, remembering old school tales and rumors.

The class room usually reserved for class 2-B of year 201X, was now changed, instead of newer materials like CD's old books were placed on the small shelves scattered around the four walled room charts were hung unto the wall all dating back to ten years ago featuring some achievements of the more well known students back then, even the sign that hung outside the door that indicated what class was inside the room was changed from a clear plastic rectangle that had a laminated 2-B inside it into a more classic old wood one with its letters written in bold black ink and attached below the wooden sign on a bright red banner, were the words 'WELCOME BACK CLASS 200X!'.

It was nearing noon now and the young men and women were beginning to file into the small room walking around and admiring the changes and similarities it held to their old one. A few girls were gathered together near the banner up front giggling as they pointed at one particular picture or another.

"ne, ne I remember this one! Yamamoto-san was always so cool" one of them giggled as she pointed out the square photo that held the image of a boy with an easy smile and charming brown eyes

"Ooohhh, I remember this guy too!" another clapped her hand in delight as she pointed towards a scowling silverette "Gokudera-san!"

On another part of the room a few boys sat together laughing jovially as they remembered their younger years.

"I remember that one time that crazy midget substitute teacher had us doing those exercises!" one of them chortled

"yeah! He kept throwing chalk at us" another one laughed

"Oi! Those things hurt!" the man rubbed at his forehead remembering a phantom pain from the past

"You'd know wont you Kaneda!"

At the front quietly admiring the gathering of adults the aged man stood eyeing each and every single one of his old students. Nezu, Dohachiro couldn't help but smile at the gathering, inwardly patting himself in the back for planning all this. It wasn't that this class was exceedingly exceptional but something about them just stuck to him and he couldn't help but be curious about how they all were now, hence the reunion. And he couldn't be prouder of how they've all turn out. Just as he was about to gather the young adults' attention the doorway once again slid open, the sound of the sliding door alerting all of an entry into the class.

As the new arrivals entered the cheerful chatter came to a jarring pause as they turned to stare at the pair who stepped through the door. The first one to enter was a tall lady, she had a head full of dark ebony locks that were cropped short just below her chin in graceful waves, her eyes were dark and her skin pale. She adorned a beautiful ensemble of dark slacks that carefully hugged the shape of her legs, a silky white dress shirt with black pearl buttons and a deep black overcoat that hugged her figure in just the right way. She had a mature air about her as she observed the people gathered into the room with a nonchalant gaze before stepping in and making way for her companion.

The second lady to enter however made a few men blush. Smiling at her old class mates was Sasagawa, Kyoko, as far as any of them were concerned she grew even more beautiful as she aged. Instead of her short hair from their memories she now had a head full of waist length orange locks that fell in elegant waves down her back, her eyes seemed wider now its soft color more vivid than they remembered and while she was shorter than her friend Kurokawa, Hana, the petite girl was still admirable. In contrast to Hana's more formal ensemble Kyoko chose a light pink knee length, tube top dress for the occasion, the top hugged her form splendidly, lined with gold and decorated with small jewels while the skirt was composed of layers of gossamer fabric that seem to shine as they swayed under the fluorescent lights. She had a simple silver half jacket over the dress and a complimenting silver chained yellow jeweled teardrop necklace to compliment the ensemble. All in all, she was quite the beauty.

"Sorry were late" closing the door behind her Kyoko smiled as she bowed respectfully towards her former teacher and classmates

Smiling at the girl's politeness Nezu walked towards the pair shook both their hands "Not at all, not at all" turning towards the others, Nezu waved them over to their old classmates "welcome back to 2-B Sasagawa-san"

Smiling again at the old teacher Kyoko grabbed Hana's hand and giggled "Its good to be back Nezu-sensei"

Hana at her side simply smirked as she let her gaze sweep once more over her former colleagues. "Nothings changed"

After the initial welcome by the teacher the pair was swept away by the crowd all cheering and smiling at the return of their former school idol. Kyoko took it all in stride laughing merrily beside Hana as she answered here classmates' inquiry on how she was doing presently.

"This brings back memories doesn't it!"

After answering a few more questions Kyoko let her gaze travel along the faces of her old friends as Hana took the reigns in answering the questions. A furrow developed on her brow as she noticed a few important people missing amongst her peers.

"Tsu-kun and the others aren't here yet?" she asked with worried frown

"Tsu-kun?" A deep voice echoed beside her "who's Tsu-kun?"

"You don't remember Mochida?" Hana asked "The guys who ran around in his boxers screaming?"

The other students thought for a moment trying to recall who it was before a boisterous voice answered for them.

"Oh come on guys!" The guy whined placing ring laden hands at hip of his expensive dark blue suit "Sawada, Tsunayoshi!"

From beside him another voice answered "Ah! I remember now!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist into an open palm "Dame-Tsuna!"

At the recollection of the old nickname Mochida scowled, his handsome face twisting as the memory of his one humiliating loss resurfaced "the freak who confessed to Kyoko-chan in his boxers?"

"Bingo!" Grinning, Naito Longchamp repeated the name as he placed his ringed hands behind his head "That's Sawada, Tsunayoshi-chan!"

"Now why would you be looking for that loser Kyoko-chan?" Kaneda, Osamu asked as he recalled the timid little brunette who was good at nothing other than failing and falling over thin air.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with guys like that" Mochida added in "His probably a jobless nobody now" a couple of positive answers and laughter backed him up

Kyoko on the other hand frowned at the degrading comments off handedly given to one of her most precious friends "Please don't insult Tsunayoshi-kun"

"that's right!" the gangly man backed up "That Tsu-chan is really something you know!"

"Something what, Longchamp?" Mochida sneered "He was a pathetic, no good, nobody loser!" looking around in search of the vaguely familiar face in his mind he smirked as he didn't find it present among the crowd "He isn't even here, probably too ashamed to even show his face!" a couple of laughs answered his insult.

Hana seeing her best friend's darkening mood, led her away from the group finding their old seats near the door and beginning to chat quietly as they ignored the majority of the conversation concerning Dame-Tsuna's current occupation and life style, each suggestion becoming more degrading than the last.

Nezu, sensing the oncoming argument decided to put a stop to the brewing trouble by slamming a ruler onto the desk. The sound echoed around the small room and with hidden satisfaction he began to take charge of the now rowdy bunch of adults.

"now children, no fighting in the classroom" He exclaimed loudly

A few girls who ignored the whole argument in favor of ogling at the pictures on the banner giggled and replied "Or Hibari-san might just come sweeping in and bite you to death for disturbing the peace"

A few more laughed at the joke and Nezu smiled triumphantly as the peace was resettled into the room.

"Enough of that! I want you all to settle into your seats for roll call" He stood watching for a moment as the group of adults walked around, some sitting quickly while others wandered for a few more minutes trying to recall where they sat. Sighing as the confusion continued longer he took charge once more directing the once who forgot where they sat into their proper seats "Looks like this old timer has better memory than you youngsters eh?"

There was a reply of scattered laughter as everyone settled into their seats. Pulling up his attendance book to his nose Nezu stood straighter as he began his role call.

"Kurokawa, Hana"

"Here sir" Hana replied raising a hand as she used the other to cradle her face

"Longchamp, Naito!"

"Right here teach!" Naito answered cheerfully from his seat, waving a hand back and fort. Eyeing the young man for a moment Nezu had to wonder what occupation his former student had now, his suit could rival the best among his more professional classmates and if his memory served him right he wasn't the best student in the world.

"Sasagawa, Kyoko" he called out fondly, she was one of his best and currently he was informed that the sweet girl was now a nurse working at Namimori general hospital.

"Here, sensei"

"Kaneda, Osamu!"

"Right here _Nezu-sama_" The man answered with a slight sneer in remembrance to the man's penchant for announcing failures and public humiliation. Nezu catching on to the insult scowled back before continuing on with his roll, he had to wonder how the man passed law school but that was a mystery for another day.

"Mochida!"

"Here" Mochida lazily raised a hand with a light smirk earning a few giggles from the female populace, it wasn't a lie to say that the man was handsome. The ladies found him quite charming with his mischievous smile.

Rolling his eyes at the childish behavior Nezu continued on his list calling name after name while eyeing the three empty seats curiously.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi!"

Silence answered his question and he looked up from his list to eye one of the empty seats. Some ladies were whining in dismay as their old crush failed to be present. Crushing their little hopes of once more seeing the now world famous Baseball star.

"Gokudera, Hayato!" frowning at the name Nezu once more looked up to eye another empty seat. He remembered the temperamental Italian who while brilliant in all academic aspect was about as docile as a cat that was drenched in ice cold water while sleeping.

After another round of dismayed sighs he continued on with his roll ignoring the scattered murmurs about the missing students in their gathering. Coming to the last name he raised his glasses up his nose as he announced the final student he knew was not present.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi!" there was a little resentment in the way he announced the boys name, after all it was because of that failure that he was almost kicked out of his job. Though he couldn't say it didn't make a better man out of him but still can't keep an old man from grudges.

After a few seconds of silence Mochida rolled his eyes before chortling "That pathetic Dame-Tsuna won't be coming sensei" he spoke with a sneer "Probably hiding under his bed in his mama's home right now crying about another failure in life"

A few snickers answered him while some laughed out loud.

"The loser was pretty pathetic you know"

Rolling his eyes as another round of snickers and laughter began, he eyed with interest the way Sasagawa, Kyoko nearly scowled at her fellow classmates and the way Kurokawa, Hana seem to be holding in her laughter with a smirk.

"But wasn't Dame-Tsuna always hanging around Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?"

Just as the question was asked a series of loud crashes interrupted the discussion, followed by a series of loud running footsteps growing louder as it neared the room

"_per favore Hayato, try to behave yourself" _

"_Well, if someone hadn't forgotten the car keys on the jet then we wouldn't be in this mess! Stupido!" _A growl was heard after sentence followed promptly by another crash.

"_Haha Haya-chan don't be so mean" _there was another crash as the same voice laughed again_ "I didn't mean to leave it, I honestly thought Tsu-chan was gonna bring it"_

"_Don't put the blame on Decimo!" _there was another crash as a light yelp followed the statement

"_Hayato-kun put those away!" _the first voice spoke frantically_ "Takeshi, stop antagonizing Hayato-kun!"_

There was a louder crash as another yelp escaped the first speaker_ "Hibari-san no! Stop! I need everyone alive!"_

By now everyone was eyeing the door with wide eyes. Mouths slightly agape as a louder crash echoed down the hallway

"_You bastard!" _the second voice yelled

"_Hayato-kun put those away now!" _The first voice spoke firmly_ "Or I'll confiscate your cigarette stash!"_

"_Maa Haya-chan, you heard the boss"_

"_Let go of me you yakyuu-baka!" _there was another crash and they heard the first voice begin a series of frantic yelps _"And what the hell are you still doing here you bastard! You've dropped us off now shoo!"_

"_Herbivore, kamikurosu" _There was an exasperated sigh from the first voice as the latest speaker growled

"_No! No fighting! Not while were here, you swore Hayato that you would behave" _there was a string apologies from the second voice as the first speaker rounded on the other one _"And Kyoya! Put those away!" _there was another shuffle as the first voice huffed_ "Hayato you should thank Hibari-san, he was kind enough to lend us a ride here. We would have been later if he didn't!"_

A light laughter followed the statement as the third speaker spoke_ "Haha, he's right Haya-chan!"_

There was a grumbled reply before the first voice sighed again at hearing the _"as if I'll thank that bastard for anything"_

"_Hi-Hibari-san! He didn't mean it hieee wait! Don't! You'll break the—"_

Everyone jumped as a loud crack resounded in the room ominously. Eyeing the wooden sliding door everyone gulped as they saw the wood crack on a certain spot. Slowly the door slid open revealing one particular face that no one could ever forget.

Before them stood Hibari, Kyoya with his unmistakable narrowed cold steel-blue eyes and finely shaped face, his hair was shorter now, styled in an organized messy way that shadowed his eyes dramatically making few girls squeal in delight. He wore an impeccably pressed black suit with a purple button up and silk tie beneath it and though a few might say that the man could take a girls breath away the image was shattered by the fact that one of his infamous steel tonfas was currently buried into the surface of the wooden door of their former classroom.

Gracefully removing his weapon from the exterior of the door he collapsed it and tucked it away into his suit as he entered the room his steps carefully measured as he appraised the people held within. Catching the eye of one very amused Sasagawa, Kyoko he nodded very subtly in greeting before making his way towards the far wall allowing the former students view of three more men that stood before their door way.

The three entered the room in complete synch the taller men flanking the smaller male between them. As they came into full view the others can't help but simply gape at the people before them. Both men on each side of the petite male wore clothing similar to Hibari with variations on style and color depending on the person. One wore a red, metal skull buttoned dress shirt on the inside with a black rose motif tie while the other wore a light blue dress shirt with simple black buttons and a tie a darker shade of blue tied loosely around his neck.

It wasn't that hard to recognize who they were.

The one on the right was unmistakably Gokudera, Hayato his trademark silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail tied together with a gold clasp, a few strands were lose to frame his face. His features grew sharper as he aged jade green eyes dark and dangerous as he let it roll over the other former students. In addition to his choice in inner shirt a few rings, which were interestingly enough in the shape of skulls as well, adorned his tapered fingers, some chains hung off the hoops of his belt an unlighted ciggy was held between his lips. He had his hands in his pockets in shoulders slightly slouched and he gave off rather dangerous vibe that had others scooting away from him.

The one the left was easily recognized as well, seeing as he was much loved during his stay in Namimori. Yamamoto, Takeshi had a smile painted across his lips the small scar on his chin stood out against his tanned skin but instead of ruining his looks it only seemed to enhance it, giving him a more roguish look. He was taller now too, towering over almost everyone in the room by a few centimeters. His warm chocolate eyes were narrower and while still holding a cheerful glow had a certain gleam to it that spelled danger. His hair was messier than before and beautiful sword motif necklace hung around his neck on a silver chain. Though the oddest thing they noticed about him was of course, the fact that he carried a bamboo sword on his back.

The one at the center though had most people wondering who was this stranger accompanying their old classmates. The man at the center was small, about half a head shorter than Gokudera, with shaggy sienna hair that stuck up oddly in places, his fringe was uneven with two longer strands framing his heart-shaped face and another falling between his eyes almost reaching the tip of his nose behind him they noticed longer strands braided into a tail that ended at middle of his back tied together with a simple white ribbon. He was a healthy pale with wide ember eyes that smiled kindly at them looking as if it was constantly burning. Unlike his companions he wore a white pinstriped suit with a black silver buttoned inner shirt complimented by a white red lined tie. On his hands were a set of rings that glistened under the artificial light. The man was slender almost fragile looking with his gentle demeanor. While most would say he was beautiful he wasn't completely feminine but rather a more androgynous allure.

"Buona Giorno" The brunette paused before laughing nervously and coughing into his hand "Ah, Ohayo Gozaimasu"

"haha you got too used to used to Italian Tsu!" Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera scowled at him, seeing the scowl Yamamoto playfully wrapped his arm around the silverettes neck and smiled "hai, hai don't insult the boss got it"

Giggling at his friends antics, a bit more confidence filled Tsuna as he once more faced the class a polite smile on his lips as he bowed respectfully "It's been a while everyone" He paused as he raised his head catching Kyoko's eye and smiling as she waved at him "Sorry were late, we had a bit of problem with our transportation"

"It's this idiots fault" Gokudera grumbled beside him, after giving up on removing the baseball stars vice like grip.

"Regardless we are sorry for our tardiness" He gave the class another winning smile stunning the majority of them into staring at him with mouths agape. Letting his gaze settle unto the broken door he grimaced before walking towards the teacher and tapping him on the shoulder "Nezu-sensei, I'll give you compensation for the door Hibari-san broke"

Blinking a little confusedly as he was spoken directly by the dazzling man he canted his head to side and asked "E-excuse me but who are you?"

As the questions was asked majority of the former students leaned forward, eager to know the answer.

Blinking back at the teacher the brunette's eyes widened before he spoke a little unsurely

"you—you cant remember me?" He asked softly. Looking around the room he sweatdropped at the sight of his former classmates, the majority whom were his former bullies listening intently while Kyoko giggled from her seat, Hana behind her was rolling her eyes while the Tomaso heir looked like he was about to start into a fit of uncontrolled laughing.

"hieeee" he yelped a little in shock

"well you did change a lot Tsuna" Yamamoto laughed as he left Gokudera's side to hang his arm around his Boss's neck

"Che, these bastards don't deserve the air you breath Juudaime" Gokudera added as he glared at Yamamoto

"maa, don't jealous Haya-chan here!" Leaving the brunettes side he Takeshi swooped Gokudera into a hug lifting him off the floor.

"Guys" Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera swung his arms trying to get down as Yamamoto laughed at the others blush "settle down"

Ignoring his guardians' antics which gained more wide eyed looks from his classmates he smiled once more before bowing and re-introducing himself.

"My name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi" Lifting his head from his bow he caught Hibari's glare and smiled sweetly in his direction earning a few blushes amongst his audience "I think you might know me more as Dame-Tsuna"

There was an eerie pause as all activity seemed to stop at the declaration. Every eye was settled unto the small brunette who remained unfazed and smiling. After a few seconds of blinking stupidly there was a simultaneous yell that could be heard through out Namimori-chuu's campus

"**NO WAY!"**

Still smiling Tsuna blinked once tilting his head to the side like a curious kitten at the reaction "Eh?"

From the back of the room Hibari took advantage everyone's momentary stupor to quickly sweep towards the front of the room sweeping the still confused brunette into his arms.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi stop charming the degenerates" leaning a little forward he ignored blatant stares he received as he enjoyed the sight of the red creeping up his omnivores neck up to his cheek and ears "You're mine after all"

Sweeping forward he continued to ignore his raptly watching audience in exchange of placing a gentle peck on the Vongola boss's lips

And for the second time that day the resounding yell echoed across the middle school campus, only this time the scream was accompanied by the sound of Nezu, Dohachiro's body falling to the ground in a dead faint.

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

Giggling from her seat Kyoko turned back facing her best friend with a bright smile.

"Well, a lot can happen after ten years ne Hana-chan"

Eyeing the figure of the blushing Tsuna and grinning Hibari, Hana smirked.

"Got that right"

-)+(-

OWARI  
>-)+(-<p>

A/N: well haha, this was rather random but I just cant help the urge haha hope you guys enjoyed this! Feed back would be very nice… I think I made a few mistakes here and there but meh, this was mostly written for fun anyways! Haha I had Kyoko stay in Namimori instead of going with the others to Italy… besides I think even ten years into the future Tsuna would never let Kyoko get too involved with the mafia haha.. I'm still a awkward with my characterizations since I've just began writing in the KHR fandom so I hope you guys didn't mind the out of character-ness and the randomness.

This was so much fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed! And I'd really like some feed back so I can improve on characterization haha

_**Translation guide:**_

**Italian:**

Buona sera – good evening

buona sera anche a voi- good evening to you too

_per favore- please_

_Stupido- stupid_

_Decimo- tenth_

Buona Giorno- Good morning

**Japanese:**

Namimori Chuu- Namimori middle school

Dame- No-good

_Kamikurosu- I'll bite you to death_

Ohayo Gozaimasu- good morning

Juudaime- tenth

Ciao Ciao Goodbye~ please read and review!


End file.
